User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 1
Videos If you're uploading a video of an episode, please title it so: "(episode name) - (country) narration". For example, if you were uploading a video for "Four Little Engines" with the British narration, you would title it "Four Little Engines - British narration". And please don't upload videos of Railway Series stories. Aurum Ursus 23:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Screen Captures If you get a screen capture you should paste it into Paint program and save it as a JPEG file. Then you will be able to upload it. Hope this helps. ZEM talk to me! 21:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Behind the Scenes Pics I wanted to let you know that I am sorry, but I had to delete the behind the scenes pics that you uploaded of Colin, Flora and Hank. The owner of the photos and creator of the models, John Lee, said that he does not want them to be distributed. Just wanted to inform you. ZEM talk to me! 02:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that, I honestly didn't realise. Thanks for telling me and I am now aware of it, SteamTeam Hello I'm Nevillefan17. I'm also 15 (as of 8-17-09). I agree with your expectation of season 13 but I'd like other characters with your list like Neville(no surprise), Molly, Dennis, Mighty Mac, Bertram, Henrietta, Old Slow Coach, Harvey, Billy, and Whiff. My favorite episodes are Thomas and the New Engine and Bowled Out. I Know what you mean Besides you, I don't know anyone our age that likes TTTE. I have a large collection of wooden trains, over 100. I'm hoping to make my own version of the show with my Bachmann models for the show and future Hornby models. I was thinking. Tugs has a fan site http://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon that allows you to make your own characters (I'm a member here). I think a Thomas Fan site would be nice to have and successful. (Nevillefan17 04:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC)) Rare pictures Thanks I hope you like it! --PNR 16:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) How is it going I haven't edited a lot but I don't know what's allowed. I don't know how to explain. I just don't want to get in trouble. (Nevillefan17 00:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) TTTEFanon I just made a fan site for Thomas the tank engine called TTTEFanonhttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/TTTEFanon_Wiki. Much like TUGSFanonhttp://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon. I hope you'd join.(Nevillefan17 03:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC)) about TTTEFanon TTTE Fanon is a lot like TUGS Fanonhttp://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon where fans make up characters and stories about TUGS but TTTE Fanon is about Thomas & Friends. I've noticed that many users (including myself) had characters that were made up on their user page which is the only place their characters can be shown. So far TTTE Fanon's members are only me and TenCentshttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TenCents. I hope you join. (Nevillefan17 00:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC)) Hi! This is Declan. What about? THOMAS JAMES AND FRIENDS? Do you want it? --Declansimons 18:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) TTTEFanon Members Just start editing and make a user page. That's how I became member of this site and others. If this isn't helpful ask TenCentshttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TenCents he's the only other member besides myself. Good like. Hope to see you on TTTE Fanon. (Nevillefan17 00:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC)) SIF? Are you a member of Sodor Island Forums, also known as SIF? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I was just wondering if you had uploaded any pics from there to here. Have you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::OK I was just checking, because I recently had to delete some pics that a user had uploaded there and they ended up here. So I was trying to find out who might have uploaded the pics. I'm glad it wasn't you! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Idea Yes! Start right away! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Windmill I don't know. I've never looked for it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you to SteamTeam :)--PNR 19:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too. :) ZEM talk to me! 23:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Happy New year Happy New Year to you too! And since I forgot to reply before, Merry Christmas! Sorry about that! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too SteamTeam :)--PNR 16:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Music videos I'm not sure what you mean. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Now I understand. Yes you can do that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Edward's Exploit They were too blurry. Why was that? They were much blurrier than any other pics you have uploaded. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year to you too! :D ZEM talk to me! 21:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Books That sounds like a good idea, but you'd have to ask ZEM how to make one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :That is a great idea. I think that you would have to copy the movie template and start a book one by modifying the movie one. If you need help ask me. ZEM talk to me! 06:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :: SteamTeam I already made the template for books and you can edit the book pages. :D--PNR 06:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Sorry, I haven't been around lately. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (Sorry I'm a little late). Nevillefan17 14:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Another idea Those all sound like a good ideas! We already have a section for deleted scenes on some of the song pages so your ideas could go in as well. And for the VHS infobox, make sure it includes DVDs too! So maybe call it, Template:VHS/DVD? You'd have to ask ZEM to make it again though, because I don't know how to. And you're not bothering me, as long as you have something to tell me! (Or good ideas like these!) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I just remembered, we have a template for VHS and DVD releases! It's used on this page: Percy and the Bandstand (DVD). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a runtime, as well as several other things, most of which I think are unnecessary. See here: Template:Infobox Movie. :::Copy and paste what's in the dotted lines to the page you want to edit. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:VHS That sounds great! Are you going to create the template, or would you like someone else to? Once again, that is a great idea. ZEM talk to me! 20:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Photos OK, I'll have a look and get back to you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :They look OK to me! Go ahead and upload more! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: New characters! Thanks a bunch! I hope there are more new characters! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 13 I'm not going to unlock them just yet. But rest assured, that on Monday, Creaky Cranky will be unlocked. I will unlock one episode a day till they have all aired. Thanks for promising to upload the pics! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 00:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: NWR Yes, but from the small plotline that was found it looks like they will become part of the NWR at the end of the movie. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 pics Will you be uploading pics from all of the season 13 episodes? I would really appreciate it if you could. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK I thought you were. I just wanted to make sure. Thanks BTW. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 00:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Voices I think just on the Season 13 page is enough, because the voice actors section takes up a lot of room. And as soon as we find out who voices Cranky and the few others we don't know about we can add them there. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you don't mind. Thanks in advance! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well of season 13 characters there's Charlie, Diesel, Cranky, Dowager Hatt, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Mayor of Sodor, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Mr. Bubbles(in the UK). Other characters include: Whiff, Salty, Bertie, and Harold. I don't know who you should ask about. Maybe just the characters who have appeared so far? You can make the decision about who you want to ask about, though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I hope you get a reply soon! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Recording Season 13? Have you been recording the season 13 episodes? And do you have an account on YouTube or Dailymotion? If you did record and do have an account can you upload them so that I can see them? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I would tell you if I knew. My best guess would be to put the DVD into the computer and see if something pops up on the screen. You might want to ask someone else though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I'm sorry. I don't know anyone who would. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind, you can ask anyone to see if they know how. And I really appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not have anyone know where I live. BTW when the episodes air that were on the Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD), upload your versions and I will delete the poorer versions and keep the better ones. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for trying! But if you can't get it then don't worry, I'll see them soon enough. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, as far as I know, season 12 didn't even air in the US. We got all of the episodes on DVD, but I don't think they were ever on TV. Thanks once again! BTW why don't you join ZEM's forum? There's plenty of info there that isn't on here! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) To join ZEM's forum, go to this link, click on "register", follow the steps, and you are a member! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! BTW would you like to join ZEM's "Season 13 Club" too? You'd have to ask him, but he usually says yes. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't mind. I'll add you to mine! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) re:Season 13 Cool idea, but unfortunately I do not know how to rip DVDs. Hopefully you'll be able to find someone to help you... :) ZEM talk to me! 17:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, I am honored. :) ZEM talk to me! 21:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I am not that sure exactly how to rip a DVD, I have done it before though but I haven't done it in a while, but I will be doing it again on the weekend though. So I will get back to you! :) I agree, Season 13 has been going great. :) 'Tickled Pink' has been my favourite episode so far. It was nice to see Diesel and Spencer appear and I liked Diesel's voice. It also had some great animation! :) Also please call me James, as that is my real name. :) GordonPercy 17:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Its all right I dont mind, you are a friend. :D I think Diesel's voice could have been a bit more gruff, I do admit. :P I hope we get some surprise appearences this Season. I am really interested in seeing what happens in 'Double Trouble' it seems like it will be quite a strange episode. Also I am known as thomascel on youtube just to let you know, :) GordonPercy 19:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: pics We usually don't allow special user pics, but if they're of good quality then I suppose you can upload them. And since I and a few other users have our own then you can have one too. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Wedgewood egg cup Since you live in the UK I figured you might know, what's an egg cup used for? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I thought it was for. BTW I'm glad you joined ZEM's forum! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 13 Sure, I'll add you to the club. You're one of the best members here, thank you for joining! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks Thank you too. :) ZEM talk to me! 19:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Would you like to be an admin here? I've talked it over with ZEM via PM on his forum, and he said he'd give you "the rights" if you wanted. :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes we're sure. You are one of the most active members here, you are very kind, and you seem like a very responsible person. So now all I have to do is tell ZEM that you want to be an admim, and he'll give you "the rights"! I'm very glad you accepted! :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! You're now an administrator! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks You are very welcome! But really I should be thanking you. We really needed another admin here. There are four (soon to be five) of us, but two of them haven't been here in months. So it's been me and ZEM for a while. So once again I thank you for accepting! I know you will do fine! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Let's see... we can block troublesome users, edit protected pages, protect and unprotect pages, and delete pages. I think that's about it. So tomorrow, or whenever ZEM gives you "the rights", I'll let you edit the next season 13 episode page and unprotect it. Just make sure that you choose the "Block new and unregistered users" choice. Have fun! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) The Early Bird Hey! I thought that it was a pretty good episode, I loved the night time shots throughout the episode, they looked very nice. I am looking forward to hearing Charlie's voice properly tomorrow. :) Congrats on becoming an Admin! I wish I could be one, thoguh it will be great to have you as an Admin. :) Thomasfan and ZEM are great but it will be nice to have someone to help them out. :) GordonPercy 17:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Forum I was just wondering, there is a forum called "The Great Waterton Forums" that I would love you to join. A lot of my good friends are on but there aren't many members, but it is a nice forum anyway. :) I a known as James on there just to let you know. Here is the URl: http://ffarquarstation.proboards.com/index.cgi Could you please tell Thomasfan if it isn't to much trouble? I would like him to join as well. :) GordonPercy 17:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK I signed up. I'm awaiting approval too. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello hey Steam Team congrats on becomeing a admin, now I have somthing to ask you.. what kind of and how manny Track, destinations, and all that to make an ultament Trackmaster set.Mays 18:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) What I ment is the combonation of different set and Engines How Many sets should I use, and what engines do I use. hope this helps.Mays 19:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) not Remakes, lets say you take Thomas at the Station + combine it with Spin and Fix Thomas + Arthur at the copper mine = a Big set. thats what I mean.Mays 19:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) that is sort of what I mean. thanks for help but I will try to figure it out my self.Mays 19:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ok hey man you should of toled me that you lived in the U.K, and yes we can be friends.Mays 19:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding me to your friends list.Mays 19:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on your promotion! ;) Have fun! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 01:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome:) Hi, SteamTeam! Thank you for your warm welcome :) I've been on this site for quite a while, having been a humongous fan of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends since I was 2, and when I found that picture online the other day, I simply had to post it up on here. Speaking of which, do you think you might know who created that picture? Because I have been looking for a series of paintings/posters of Thomas and Friends that I haven't seen in forever and I've been trying to find them. If you have any information on them, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you all need any help with any of the pages or characters, please don't hesitate to ask. I'd be more than happy to contribute vast information on Thomas & his Friends:) --The Zoologist 14:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Pigs Hi! What did you think of Thomas and the Pigs? I thought it was a good episode, though more characters could have appeared. What did you think of Farmer Trotter? I think that Farmer McColl's voice was decent but could be better. :) GordonPercy 16:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was quite boring, but the music was nice and the animated scenes of the farms and animals were very good. GordonPercy 16:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Bad Edits I've just removed all the bad edits made by User:Vindel. I quite agree with you. This user should be blocked and removed due to creating vandalism Steamie With Glasses 21:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Hi Steam Team, How are you doing? :) I really enjoyed Percy's Parcel, I didn't really like Time for a Story though. I was just wondering, where did you find out that Keith Wickham is voicing Salty, Captain and Dowager Hatt? I believe you but I am just curious. :) GordonPercy 17:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't ever breathe a word to anyone, so you could tell me(not on the wiki as other people can see) and I would never do anything to put Keith's job in trouble as he does a wonderful job, but it is your choice I guess. It seems that it is most likely Matt Wilkinson, Ben Small or Kerry Shale that voice, Cranky, Charlie, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, The Mayor of Sodor, and Mr Bubbles. GordonPercy 19:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thats all right. :) Could I have Keith's e-mail adress if it isn't to much trouble? Do you have any of the other voice actors e-mails as well? :) GordonPercy 19:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The reason I was asking for it is because whenever I click on the email section of his website, it says that I have to set up an e-mail account on my computer. Silly apple and windows. :P I think that Tobys New Whistle was quite a nice episode. I think it may actually be Charlie that made the cameo at the Steamworks and ot Rosie, when I looked more carefully, the paint scheme of the engine's boiler and the boiler itself looks like Charlie's but I am not sure. A Blooming Mess was good as well, but I wish that there was a bit more of an epic crash than the ones on the episode. GordonPercy 16:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yet another Idea... Hm. It sounds OK, but I'm not too sure. Ask ZEM and see what he says. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I thought for sure I already answered that message! I'm sorry if I didn't! It sounds like a great idea! :) ZEM talk to me! 15:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Pic hey friend in your over head pic of the steam works In Toby's New whistle It is Rosie that makes a camo, because the paint schem of the engine looks like Rosie's.Mays 13:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ted Robbins Cassettes Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I have created pages for the Ted Robbins RWS cassettes (not including the compilations). Check them out! Thomas1984 22:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: James I don't know much about the voice actors. I've just been trusting what everyone has found out. Sorry I couldn't be more help. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) "Gordon Takes a Short Cut" Magazine pics Hello mate, could you please take a photo of the magazine's front cover? (the mag where the pics are from, or other new ones) TheRTF 20:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) episode request I don't suppose you have a copy of the episodes to date? I've missed quite out on quite a lot of them, conked out before I could record them. Reply What I meant was do you have copies of the episodes as video files and can I have some copies? RE: Steamy Sodor It was a great episode! Its my favourite Season 13 episode so far as well! GordonPercy 18:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism These. *86.183.11.10 *72.192.170.108‎ *80.249.48.133 I can't remember the 3 others. I hope this helps. Also can you block Jello10 he keeps removing all the contents from the pages. --PNR 18:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Steamworks Transfer Table Do you have a screenshot of the overhead view of it? I'm working on a very informational video about Victor and a picture of the Transfer Table would really help out! Jim 19:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that'll do, thank you. I have found out that there are more preserved examples of Victor's prototype, too, and the one mentioned on the Thomas and Friends site is out of service. The rest are either on display, "dumped" (that sounds as bad as being scrapped) or unknown. Thanks for the help. Jim 19:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, here is the video if you're interested.thumb|300px|left|An In-depth Look at Victor Jim 21:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Video and music Thanks, and the music was the Repair theme from Trouble on the Tracks, I think it suits Victor quite well. I may do another video about Hiro, in fact where there's a proper D51 for Trainz, I'll be doing a PROPER introduction for Hiro, one that could actually tie in with the Railway Series properly. I'm already developing the plot for it. Jim 22:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ann.oying anon keeps trying to make a user page without registering http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.17.24.202 Twice now, I've caught this kid making a userpage without registering and added delete tag to his pages. Would it be possible to IP ban him? I'll be sure to get the other IP he created his other "user page" on. Jim 11:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Um SteamTeam aren't you going to delete the pages that 174.17.24.202 made? Also I think you should move your talk page to archive 1 as ZEM and Thomasfan is doing, your talk page is crowded. --PNR 23:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) HI Hay man could you ad GordonFan to the season 13 Club. Its all I am asking you to do for me. reply asap.Mays 17:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Snow Tracks and Splish Splash Splosh I'll do that as soon as I can. Please remind me next week, when I have more time. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 00:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: video I plan to do Hiro next. Jim 11:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Buzzy Bees I think that it was a good episode, I agree the bees were animated very well, so was the forest and the flowery meadow. It was nice to see Hiro again. :) What did you think of 'Henry's Good Deeds'? I think that it is an excellent episode, definately one of my favourites so far.(well there is only one episode left :P) Which episode is your favourite so far? GordonPercy 11:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: YouTube Can't say I've seen your videos yet, what's your username there? Jim 14:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) http://ttte.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:SteamTeam&action=edit&section=65 Ah, yes, I remember now, you commented on the Victor Bio video :p Just i case you haven't seen it, I've updated it with new info. Ah, and I'll have to watch your Trust Thomas remake later, I'm on campus right now, and others might see it :p 17:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Archive Yes, give me a minute and I'll have it done! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC)